Inuyasha: Family, Death, love, revival
by inuyasha-hanyo-female
Summary: Inuyasha's family that he had forgotten has returned and now the death of them both is closing in will one die for enternalty, both revived, or both die? Will their friends, family, and lovers remember them or forget them? What will happen to the siblings of Inuyasha? (Sorry really bad summary!)


**Inuyasha: Family, Death, love, revival**

 **This is my first fanfiction and also I am a newbie so I don't understand a lot of stuff please help me if I make some mistakes and understand that there may be mistakes!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha some of the characters are just ops that I have created.**  
 **Made by: inuyasha-hanyo-female**

 **Chapter 1: Twins?**  
Long time ago in the fertile era of Japan there were a hanyo named Inuyasha he was accompanied by Kagome a human girl with special ability, Miroku a monk that is a womanizer, Sango a human women who is a demon slayer, Shippo a full fox demon, Myoga a demon whith great sense of avoiding danger, and Kilala who is a demon that looks fox like and with Sango. Inuyasha's group were by the lake side having a picnic until a person appeared in front of them she looked almost exactly like Inuyasha but as a girl the age seemed same too, she approached Inuyasha and unsheth her sword point the tip of the blade at Inuyasha's throat. Inuyasha growled to her as he asked for her name. He said, "Who are you and why do you want to kill me?" Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kilala prepared for battle and was about to kill her until Inuyasha look the girl in the eye since he heard no reply. He looked her in the eye her eyes were blank as if she lost consciousness, he then realized that she was being controled by a demon but which demon? Inuyasha told everyone to calm down and told them he will take care of her him self, he quickly got behind her and knocked her out. He catched her while she was falling and layed her down.

A few minutes later she woke up with a headache and Inuyasha next to her sitting and watching over her when she woke up Inuyasha told Kagome that she was awake. "Hey so your up?" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of that mind control Inuyasha." she replied.  
"So what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yukina that's my name and uhhhh... I'm a hanyo like you." she replied again.  
"WHAT, AN HANYO?" Inuyasha blared out in surprise.  
"Uhh yeah I am a hanyo just like you and actually I am your twin sister..." she said shyly.  
"I'll be traveling with you from now on so take good care of me twin bro!" she said politely as she smiled.

Inuyasha and his group were in shock of how she was Inuyasha's twin sister was suddenly say that. She stood up and tried walking but almost fell but fortunately was able to grab onto a tree. Inuyasha helped her and let her use his shoulder. "Oh and Inuyasha another thing I uhh sometimes come to look like Sesshomaru like uhh about half of each month or when ever I want so yeah...heh..." Inuyasha was looking at his twin sister shocked by the news that her looks changed when ever she wanted and for a half of each month. And so they talked until they reached the village and made some place for Yukina to stay and they all went to sleep.

The next day they woke up and gathered in the place where Yukina slept they woke Yukina up and started to talk about a few things.  
"So sis about this changing looks show me wont you?" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah sure I guess..." she replied.  
He dog ears disappeared and human ears appeared where they are supposed to be and on her forehead a indigoish purplish crescent moon mark appeared and 2 stripes of the same color on each cheeks she looked like Sesshomaru but a girl she still looked like Yukina but instead of Inuyasha like Sesshomaru like. The group was impressed and surprised except for Yukina.

"So another other questions?" asked Yukina.  
"Yeah so uhh who was this person that took over you yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Nuraku, that bastard he took over me while fighting with me that cheater used one of his reincarnation to attack me from the behind it cut opened my back enough to make me unconscious. I probably bleed a lot it's still healing and it hurt so much! I going to kill that damn bastard!" Yukina said.  
She stood up and grabed her sword and was about to go out to kill Nuraku until Inuyasha grabed her wrist and held her back (but it barely helped but worked somehow). "So what's the idea? Do you guys have a plan ready?" Yukina asked.  
"Uhh nope!" everyone replied in unison except for Yukina.  
"Sooo... now what-" she was cut off by a huge thud.  
She ran out with her sword and saw Nuraku she growled and ran towards him,  
"TETSAIGA!" she slashed at the demon and attack with all kinds of attack one after another.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
"BLADES OF BLOOD!"  
"WIND SCAR!"  
"RED TETSUSAIGA WIND SCAR!"  
"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"  
"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"  
"TETSAIGA!"

Inuyasha and his friends were amazed that she was using tetsaiga and was using all the special moves of tetsaiga. Nuraku fled with cuts and blood gushing out of his body Yukina fell down groaning in pain she was bleeding badly because of too much pressure on her wounds she was breathing heavily and lost a lot of blood she was on the verge of death that was when Sesshomaru landed infront of her and looked at her and then to Inuyasha.  
"Explain Inuyasha what happened here and why is she here and why she is with you." Sesshomaru growled.  
"No big brother stop..." she knew he was there by his sent and voice her vision already started to get blurry.

He help his younger sister to where she slept last night. He grabbed Tensaiga and tried to bring her back but didn't work. He ran to her sword and made it transform into Tensaiga and ran back to Yukina he slayed her with the Tensaiga and waited. She slowly started to open her eyes her wounds have healed and she was regaining consciousness she open her eyes and tried to sit up but needed the help of her brothers. Sesshomaru gave a nasty glare to Inuyasha as Yukina sat up she still felt the pain and groaned but didn't really mind it.

Sesshomaru asked her "What were you thinking when you attacked him?"  
"I am sorry big brother but I was overcome by rage and my actions took over... I am sorry big brother..." replied Yukina.  
"I shall punish you for that!" Sesshomaru shouted and raised his hand.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 1 hope you liked that and please leave reviews! I will make the next chapter very shortly and I may change the story if I liked the ideas of your requests I dunno if you guys will do it or not thought! Thank you.**


End file.
